tugsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess
Princess is a mixed assignment tug but is mostly used as the garbage tug in Ggibs City. She is fifth in the Moon tugs and the third strongest tug in Rodos. She is a very clumsy and uncoordinated but is one of the sweetest and gentlest tugs around. She is a hard worker, tries not to mess up thought not always succeeding isn't afraid to stand up for her friends only problem is that she won't stand up for herself. She very similar to Warrior in more ways than one and it is probably the reason Warrior has a crush on her (to which she is oblivious); for example Warrior and Princess are of the same size and build and wear similar blue flat caps. Princess instead of have a hose on top of her hat, she has double lights and her hose is fitted onto her bow. Her whistle has a very soft sweet note to it probably reflecting her sweet nature. Like all Moon tugs, she is painted in a blue and white livery with a black stack and hull and flies the Moon Fleet flag. She has a slightly London accent. Bio Princess has a very odd name compared to her nature. Princess normally means someone that is calm, refined, somewhat spoiled and hates getting dirty, this is the complete opposite of herself. In contrary to her name, she is a very ditzy, forgetful and clumsy tug who bumps into practically everything possible and loves to get down and dirty but this is counteracted by her friendly, humorous and sensitive nature. Her innocence and naïvety acts as comic relief and serves as humor through out. Princess also has a tendency to gravitate towards people that she can look up to as an older sibling namely Bonny Lass who has a special connection with Princess. Princess is one of the most mysterious tugs of the Moon fleet and not much is known about her despite being a very open person. She has never talked about her past but no-one seems to have realized and she seems quite content about this. It's only in Starrs and Moons, when Warrior, who was trying to get to know her, asked her where she had worked before coming to the Moon Fleet. Princess only says that somethings are better left in the past which indicates that she may not have had a very happy time. What is known about her is that she is one of the T-Pile's main bullying victims and despite seemingly blowing it off, their words hurt her very deeply and is sometimes reduced to tears when she is alone. This most like how she met Bonny Lass who has a personally agreement with herself that whoever makes Princess cry, regrets it. Princess is still teased by the T-Piles but not so much and not as heavily as they once did knowing all too well that if they do, they can expect Bonny's wrath. Starrs and Moons Princess is one of the Moon tugs called over from Rodos to help Big City and the navy. She mostly worked with Warrior and the garbage detail. As Warrior got to know her, it became apparent that he had crush on Princess. Princess also acted as a mediator between Big Mac and Bonny Lass who at first despised each other. Category:Moon Fleet Category:Garbage TUG